1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a collapsible device.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible device, such as a notebook computer, or a clamshell mobile phone, generally including a main body and a cover, often employs a hinge to interconnect the main body and the cover. The hinge allows the cover to be rotatable with respect to the main body, and collapsed with the main body for saving space. However, sufficient space for rotating the cover relative to the base is necessary, or the collapsible device cannot be opened, which represents inconvenience.